The Road Roller
by Caffeine Coated
Summary: Me and Luke decide to modify a certain car into a Road Roller! A randoms story featuring me.


Rouda Roda (Road Roller)

A/N: Me and Luke have fun modifying a _certain_ car into a Road Roller and cause... DESTRUCTION AND CHAOS! OOC much? YES. And yes, it's me but I'm using my alternate name. Done out of BOREDOM! LE GASP!

* * *

Holly Iboshi was living with Professor Layton and Luke as their new guest. She was rather smart for her age, being only 17, very good at drawing in many styles, expecially Japanese style, knew so many songs and she could do just about anything to a car!... And man, was she bored! She had already listened to all her Vocaloid songs on her MP3 3 times; she had already drawn a bunch of pictures in Dark Woods Circus style; she had already performed a number of songs in a short amount of time, ranging from Po Pi Po to Circus Monster to Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness. The professor was currentally out for the day, leaving the bored girl and Luke alone. While listening to 'Daughter of Evil's Road Roller', an idea came to mind. Walking into Luke's room, she said, happily, "I feel like making a Rouda Roda..." Luke looked up at the girl and tried saying, "R-rou... what...?" Holly laughed and said, "Rouda Roda... It means Road Roller in Japanese..! And I wanna make one..!" The young boy stood and asked, "How are you going to do that...? We don't have any things for you to make one." The Eevee-girl smiled evily. "...! Oh no... You're not thinking of using...?" Luke said, shocked. "Oh yeah~" Holly said, in an awesome way. Yes. She was refering to the Laytonmobile in the garage that Layton forgot to take. And then, Holly asked "You wanna help me...?" Luke thought this over and then said, "Sure, why not...? We might get in HUGE trouble but who cares!" They both shouted in unison, "NOT ME!"

A minute later, Holly was busy using a chainsaw to tear up the metal when Luke shouted, "WAIT!" And he took out a larger chainsaw. "Use this instead..." Holly took it and said, "Thank you." Then she shouted, "And now time to TEAR THIS UP!" And she got to work while Luke went out to get some things for the Road Roller, making sure that Layton didn't see him, of course. He got 2 massive iron rollers for the wheels, steel gurders for the main parts, seats, a car wheel from the junkyard and a few other things. Later, they both held paintbrushes. "What color will it be...?" Luke asked. Holly said, "Hmm... I don't want it yellow... Too 'Daughter of Evil'... How about blue..?" Luke shouted, "OF COURSE! And maybe some green..." "And some purple as well!" She laughed. And they both got to work painting. Of course, Holly HAD to have some Vocaloid songs playing. All the while, she explained the back story to some of them. "...So who was the one who got killed in the end...?" Luke asked as they kept working on the Road Roller. Holly said, "It was Len. He switched with Rin before Meiko got in so that she could live and forgive herself for what she did..." "That's acutally brave..." He said. They kept working on the Road Roller for 2 more hours.

And then, finally, it was done. In about4 hours, amazingly. And MAN was it HUGE. They had to make the garage bigger by breaking it down... somewhat. "That is amazing!" Luke said in awe. Holly just smiled a cute Anime smile and took out a key which had a mini Miku Hatsune keychain on it. "Well, let's see if it starts up..." They both jumped in and Holly sat in the driver's seat because she's old enough to drive. She put the key in, turned it and shouted in victory, "IT WORKS! YES!" Luke smiled and said " What do we do now...?" Holly thought it over and said "I feel like... Wait, there are some certain people I wanna run over because they teased me...!" Luke asked, or rather shouted, "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" And Holly stepped on the gas pedal and the Road Roller sped out of the garage. Seeing as they were riding in a Road Roller, Holly turned on 'Daughter of Evil's Road Roller' and the duo sang along as they nearly wrecked the town.

Meanwhile, Layton was heading home when he saw the Road Roller litterally zoom past. Aaand he heard a familiar voice- er, 2 voices, singing: "We will RUN YOU OVER! With our Road Roller!" So he raced home to see the garage just barely standing and his precious Laytonmobile gone. And then, the duo zipped past again, singing as loud as they could, "WE ARE NOT DQN'S AND IF YOU THINK WE ARE... WE WILL RUN YOU OVER WITH OUR ROUDA RODA!" "Rouda roda...? Uh.. I don't even want to know what that means..." Layton said to himself before running after the duo. Luke just laughed as they crashed through the buildings. Holly smiled and said "This is the most fun I've had here yet! I don't ever wanna leave! And I sure as heck don't wanna get rid of my Rouda Roda!" Luke laughed "Same here! This is too much fun!" But then, they heard a voice shout, "STOP!" Luke looked behind them to see Layton chasing them on foot. Amazing how he could catch up to the speeding Road Roller on foot. "Uh, Holly...! We got trouble...!" He shouted back at Holly. "Great... What is it...?" She asked, still driving. "It's the professor...!" Luke said. Holly shouted, "CRUD! If we stop, he'll make me turn this back into the car!... And I don't wanna...!"

As Holly kept going foward, Layton SOMEHOW managed to get onto the machine, right infront of them, causing Holly to slam on the brakes. She just sat there before letting out a long sigh. "Uh... heheh..." Holly laughed sheepishly. Layton only stood there, looking at the vehicle. "Did you make this yourselves...?" He asked. Holly and Luke nodded yes and prepared to get the usuall talk when the professor said, "I've never seen 2 young children make such an amazing machine..!" The young duo both let out a big sigh of relief. "Well it was pretty easy... I've had experience in making things like this..." Holly said. (i don't really know how to make BIG machine in real life btw) And they all road the Road Roller back home, through the madness they caused. Thankfully, no one knew who did it. As they got closer to home, the professor HAD to ask, "By the way... Have you seen the car...?" The young duo jumped and said, "W-well... T-there's a rather funny story behind that..."

* * *

TEH END. Review, blah blah blah... ^^; This was fun to make. LAWLS. Flame this story and you get run over by me and my Road Roller... ._.


End file.
